


One Single Thread of Gold

by thehufflepuffreference



Series: Write Me Like A Love Song [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brazilian Adam (Voltron), Coffee Shops, Everyone Is Gay, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Meet-Cute, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Youtube AU, Youtuber AU, not really meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehufflepuffreference/pseuds/thehufflepuffreference
Summary: The beginning of Shiro and Adam's love story. Shiro is a Gay Disaster, but what else is new? Adam just wants him to take a damn hint.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Write Me Like A Love Song [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	One Single Thread of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set probably between _The Last Shred of Truth_ and _How To Write A Rivalry_ But you don't necessarily need to read them first (or ever) to follow this fic, it just provides a little bit of context. I'll have more of these two hooligans soon, probably their first date. Everyone is gay in this AU.

As a senior, Shiro has taken on different responsibilities around campus, including acting as a TA for a couple classes in the astrophysics department, as well as being the Voltron house president. Recently, he keeps running into his classmate and fellow TA Adam Weaver, a tall, dark, and drop-dead gorgeous man who Shiro can hardly think around. But Adam is so very friendly, and Shiro is such a disaster, and they help each other grade papers in quiet library corners. Adam is always offering to walk Shiro back to his house, to go with him to dinner, any number of things, but Shiro is painfully shy, and he’s afraid he’s misreading Adam’s intentions, so he still doesn’t quite consider him a friend. 

That doesn’t stop him from sneaking into a seminar Adam is teaching, accepting all offers of TA assistance, or from staring at him from across the cafe he and Keith are currently waiting in line at. It certainly doesn’t stop him from sighing forlornly while doing the staring. Keith elbows him in the ribs and shoots him an inquisitive look. When Shiro doesn’t look toward him or provide a response, he follows Shiro’s eyes to Adam, who has pushed his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Keith tries to hold back a snort, but fails. He hardly ever gets to see his brother such a wreck. 

“You should go talk to him. He’s pretty cute, and you seem pretty interested.” Keith offers, making sure he keeps his voice light. He doesn’t want to deter Shiro when he’s finally showing interest in someone new after his accident. Shiro turns briefly to give Keith a stern frown, then lets his eyes wander back to Adam, now looking at the back of his head since they’ve moved up in line. Keith gives the barista both of their orders and pays, all while Shiro is still in his own head. They’re finally turning around with their coffee when Shiro starts to look up before stumbling over his own two feet, tripping into a strong body, and spilling his drink all over Adam’s front, even though Keith tried to stop his descent by ineffectively grabbing a belt loop. Adam had caught Shiro by the shoulders to help stabilize him. 

“Takashi?” Shiro hears, and his eyes go wide as he realizes his mistake. 

“Oh. Oh, my God. Are you okay? I’m so, so, so sorry. I’m such a clutz. Did I burn you? I’m so sorry.” Shiro splutters and stumbles over his words, grabbing some nearby napkins and trying to dab at the coffee on Adam’s shirt. Keith slowly backs away from the pair to light at a table and give them some room. 

“Takashi, hey, I’m alright. It wasn’t that hot.” Adam tries to slow Shiro’s spiral, and settles for simply taking his wrists into his hands, and holding them still. “It’s okay. Mistakes happen. I shouldn’t have been so close to you when you didn’t know I was there.” He says goodnaturedly. 

“Adam.” Shiro says, almost breathlessly. He’s standing so close to his crush, with his wrists delicately held in the other man’s hands. He’s just spilled his very hot (it _must’ve_ been very hot, he’d just gotten it!) beverage all over him, and Adam is just smiling up into Shiro’s eyes. He really is a little breathless. “What can I do to make it up to you?” Adam’s lips curve into a deadly smirk, and Shiro swears his glasses glint like in an anime...or the way that Pidge’s do sometimes, and he’s not sure how she manages to do that, either.

“I can think of a couple ways…” Adam trails off. Shiro’s eyes are wide, and he just stands there, stares, and waits. “They all start with you coming to my apartment so I can change, and all end with you letting me take you on a date?” He phrases the last part as a question, giving Shiro an out if he needs it. But he doesn’t. He absolutely does not need an out of going on a date with quite possibly the love of his life. He’s nodding before his brain can even formulate words. 

“Yes, yep, that works. I’d love to. Yes, Adam.” His brain has found the words, and strung them together, and Shiro is only a little embarrassed about how excited he sounds. He’s less embarrassed when Adam beams at him and chuckles. Adam lets go of the hand that’s holding the napkins, and slides his other down Shiro’s wrist to tangle their fingers together, and pulls him out of the coffee shop. 

Keith feels so lucky that he caught some of that on video. The group chat is going to have a field day when his phone finally sends the full file.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves, I am back. Quarantine has kicked my ass. Putting out a little content here. Sending you all love and light and hoping you're all staying safe and healthy. As always, I'm open to constructive criticism, and I love comments and suggestions! I'm also on twitter @threference, and on tumblr @thehufflepuffreference, and I'd love to interact with you if you message me or send me stuff!
> 
> Hoping to get more up soon but I'm beginning work again, so we shall see. I've got more planned for Shadam and I've pretty much written a little Veracxa in this AU but I want to catch the main story up to when they come in. If you're new here, welcome, and if you're still with me, thank you so much for sticking around and reading my stuff.
> 
> Keep Rocking On, my loves,
> 
> THR/Cal 


End file.
